


need

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Car Sex, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, exhibitionism (light), extremely messy sex, semi-public (at first), spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: “Hwanwoong” a little stern, nails digging into Hwanwoong’s back—and Hwanwoong stops biting, hides in Seoho’s neck and climbs further up his lap—Seoho lets him, leans in closecloseto whisper against his ear— “You’re so impatient” a smile, a quiet laugh. “Cute”Hwanwoong is stressed,needy— him looking hot in thatstupidblack shirt and choker is just a bonus.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, implied seoho/xion/hwanwoong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	need

**Author's Note:**

> aka accidental 5k words that started with me going "hehe back out black shirt hwanwoong hot" and then just Snowballed.  
> u know the black shirt from the time they did the. black swan and fear cover... yeah that bitch
> 
> > accidental voyeurism: tag is there because theres dry humping in the car and the poor taxi driver just wanted to do his Job. keep in mind.  
> > theres use of the word whore (not despectively) in dirty talk !!  
> > uhhhauthor has a crying and spit kink and it shows,  
> > power dynamic play isnt present outright but theres a lot of mentions of giving in/vulnerability and the trust behind it yeah
> 
> this is surprisingly fluffy ngl

It all starts because of Hwanwoong’s damn open back shirt—a pretty black against his skin, top buttons undone, showing off collarbones and neck, lace choker of black lace hugging his throat—

It all starts because of the way wind on his back makes Hwanwoong twitch— everything sensitive as he dances all pretty, gives the world a show of delicate movements and sharp _sharp_ power—all starts with the way Hwanwoong falls into Seoho’s arms after his turn is over, hands around his neck and makeup smudging against Seoho’s white shirt. Seoho lets his hands fall to Hwanwoong’s back, like usual, careful on skin as he holds Hwanwoong closer—drops a kiss to his cheek and words of praise to his lips.

It all starts with Hwanwoong’s soft gasp when Seoho strokes the skin on his back, Hwanwoong’s arms tightening their hold as he takes Seoho’s lips in a kiss—lets his hands claw at Seoho’s back until Seoho picks him up so _effortlessly_ , Hwanwoong’s legs coming up and around Seoho’s hips, face nuzzling on Seoho’s neck again—

“You’re worse than Dongju” Seoho’s voice is playful, hands holding Hwanwoong up firmly, eyes watching the way Hwanwoong twitches and shivers against Seoho—the way wind from an open door makes Hwanwoong cling so much _tighter—_

“Am not” and it’s just a mumble, warm lips on Seoho’s neck, eyes closed as he lets himself cling. “Just don’t wanna walk,” another nuzzle, a smile against Seoho’s neck. “Tired”

“Spoiled” and he rubs his head against Hwanwoong’s as best as he can, little giggles from both their lips even as Seoho’s arms start to hurt.

“Just today” and Hwanwoong lifts his head up—bumps it against Seoho’s and places a kiss to his cheek. “’cause I did well, and I deserve it”

And Seoho can’t deny that—so he kisses Hwanwoong on the lips with a playful sigh, lets him bite at Seoho’s lower lip as his legs seem to cling even _tighter—_

“Hyung” breathy—Seoho gives him a hum in response. Hwanwoong falls back to his neck, fake shyness as he brings a hand to play with the collar of Seoho’s shirt— “Take me home?”

Seoho knows him well enough to know what that means.

“Aren’t you tired?” Even as he walks towards the door, arms hurting and Hwanwoong happily clinging to him—Hwanwoong kisses at Seoho’s neck, nibbles on his ear before pulling away—face resting on Seoho’s shoulder.

“Take care of me?” Whisper, vulnerable as he clings to Seoho— “’m needy—it’s been too long”

“It’s just been, what, a couple of weeks?” As he walks past the threshold, finds a bench close by to lower Hwanwoong with care—Hwanwoong pouts, steals another kiss before he stands up, settles for holding Seoho’s hand.

“That’s too long” as he bumps their shoulders together, leans in as close as he can to whisper in Seoho’s ear, “miss you in me”

Seoho still can’t get used to that—to the cute laugh from Hwanwoong’s lips as he smiles and fans himself in embarrassment he’s brought upon himself—to the ways Hwanwoong riles him up, all too ready for things to go his way, ready to break Seoho down until he’s at Hwanwoong’s mercy, everything burning white hot and hands bruising right where Hwanwoong wants—

He’s still not used to it, so he chokes on a laugh, trips and has to jump and skip forward—all the while still holding Hwanwoong’s hand, listening to the way he laughs—so open and yet _shy._

Seoho’s so in love with him— with all those little things, the way there’s wrinkles below his eyes, the way he laughs and smiles, the way his sleeves cover his hands and his hairs pushed inside a beanie, the lilt of his voice as he murmurs apologies and clings to Seoho—

The way he clings, falls half on Seoho’s lap at the back seat of the car that’s taking them home—the way he’s needy needy as he pulls Seoho from the front of his shirt and kisses him, something slow and yet so _so_ _needy—_

Seoho loves all of him—loves every little thing so _so much—_

“Hyung” Hwanwoong’s leg hooked over one of Seoho’s, his face buried in Seoho’s neck—Seoho’s hand running small circles on his exposed back under the jacket he put on before leaving the building, drawing little twitches and shivers—drawing little noises of complaint and _more_ from pretty parted lips— “ _Hyung”_

“What’s up?” He stops his hand, palm flat against skin, and Hwanwoong hisses against Seoho’s shoulder, rolls his hips up into nothing before he stills—

_Oh?_

“Woongie” quiet, a whisper he drops on Hwanwoong’s hair, just above his ear. Hwanwoong gives him a whine, clings to Seoho’s shirt—bites at his shoulder when Seoho moves the hand on his back again, lets his fingers draw uneven patterns that only make Hwanwoong bite down _harder—_ “You’re hurting me, baby” with a laugh as he rakes his nails on Hwanwoong’s back—and Hwanwoong’s fingers grip even _tighter,_ eyes falling shut as Seoho starts to feel drool that pools on his shoulder— starts to feel how Hwanwoong’s breathings sped up, body tense and almost _trembling._

He’s so pretty—so _needy_ and he’s Seoho’s favourite person in the world (together with Dongju, of course).

“Hwanwoong” a little stern, nails digging into Hwanwoong’s back—and Hwanwoong stops biting, hides in Seoho’s neck and climbs further up his lap—Seoho lets him, leans in close _close_ to whisper against his ear— “You’re so impatient” a smile, a quiet laugh. “Cute”

Hwanwoong only whines, a little too loud for still being inside a _car (_ and Seoho kind of wants to apologize to the driver, really, the poor taxi man was just trying to do his _job—_ he probably wasn’t expecting a horny couple to end up on his back seat, much less one he trusted _not_ to stain his car)—Seoho replies with soft shushing, hand leaving Hwanwoong’s back to pull him so he’s straddling Seoho properly—and then Seoho’s hand is back on Hwanwoong’s back, soft little circles as Hwanwoong hides his face in Seoho’s neck again—

_Cute._

Sparing a glance around the car—the front, the poor driver—to where Hwanwoong’s knees dig into the seat, to where Seoho had thrown his jacket after they got on—

Its big enough to cover Hwanwoong a little better, spare their trusted driver the view even if only a little bit (even if, after today, Seoho’s pretty sure the guy will _not_ be taking any of their calls if he can help it)—so, he reaches for it, drapes it over Hwanwoong, _adores_ the way Hwanwoong bites at his neck when Seoho’s hand goes back to his back—nails to skin and movements all too _slow—_

“Don’t let it fall, okay?” And Hwanwoong finally lifts his face up, pout on his lips as one of his hands goes to the side of Seoho’s face.

“if you kiss me” against his lips—Seoho’s sighs, uses his free hand to pull the hoodie of his jacket up so it covers Hwanwoong, then lets his hand fall to play with the choker on Hwanwoong’s neck with a whispered _okay—_

Hwanwoong leans in almost immediately, hands clinging and _scratching_ at Seoho’s clothes and skin—drool down his chin and quiet noises from his lips as he kisses Seoho messy and uncoordinated—licks and bites at lips and tongue, breathing ragged and body shaking _shaking so bad_ when Seoho rakes his nails down his back _hard,_ soothes over with the pads of his fingers, up to Hwanwoong’s upper back and down down _down_ again—

“We’re still in the car, you know?” When they pull away—and Hwanwoong gives him a frown, a playful bite at Seoho’s lip—

“I know” breathy—all too gone for what so far has only been light teasing—but that’s how Hwanwoong is, body sensitive and _needy,_ quick to fall into Seoho’s hands because he _trusts_ him, quick to give in to weaknesses because he knows Seoho will catch him every time— “Just—you— _hyung”_ a high-pitched whine as Seoho shifts his leg—pushes his thigh up and against Hwanwoong’s cock, half-hard already under his pants—

And it’s so fun—playing with Hwanwoong like this, exploiting weaknesses Hwanwoong has trusted him with—weakness Hwanwoong _wants_ exploited like this—it’s all fun, Hwanwoong is _fun,_ so beautiful and needy in Seoho’s arms.

“I didn’t do anything” singsong, with nails to Hwanwoong’s back again—and Hwanwoong gives him a weak glare, thighs tensing against Seoho in a way that’s so _delicious,_ hands gripping tight _tight_ as Hwanwoong rolls his hips down once—

And Seoho kisses him quiet—because they’re still in a car—because Hwanwoong’s just so _loud,_ even when trying to hold back, loud even into the kiss, breathing quick _quick_ and so so _cute._

“We’re almost home” a whisper, a kiss to Hwanwoong’s cheek. “Can you make it?”

“ _No”_ a whine—almost a sob—eyes shiny and lips spit-slick and _god_ Seoho would be lying if he said _he_ wasn’t already growing hard, too— “Can’t—can’t, I _can’t—”_

Seoho knows—also knows he’s not helping, hand still on Hwanwoong’s back and teasing relentlessly, thigh placed just right so Hwanwoong can rut up against him—

“So needy” light scolding, another kiss—Hwanwoong whines, ruts down with a choked off moan— “Weren’t you _tired_?” Mirror question of earlier, and Hwanwoong gives him a huff as he drags against Seoho’s thigh again, gives him a weak glare—

“You’re the one” another roll of his hips, a quiet gasp and a needy noise he bites down—teeth to his lips and eyes hazy— “teasing me—you’ve been teasing me since—” and he cuts off again, breathes heavy and moans all choked up when Seoho pushes his thigh up again, pushes Hwanwoong closer from his lower back and with a pull of the hand he now has hooked on Hwanwoong’s belt loops.

“I’ve done no such thing” tone still light, teasing smile on his lips as he drags Hwanwoong down again, feels his own breathing cutting off. “You’re the one getting worked up”

“Fuck off” breathy, no bite or venom, only hot _hot_ on Seoho’s skin—and then Hwanwoong kisses him again, ruts his hips down _just_ a little faster as they turn a corner—whines muffled against Seoho’s lips— “You know what you’re” a gasp, Hwanwoong’s hand clinging to Seoho’s upper arm—eyes wide and so _so_ pretty— “doing” and he stammers through the word, hips and everything twitching as he ruts down again, harder—

Seoho smiles, fake apology, kisses Hwanwoong softly again—

“You’re just fun to mess with” a grin—one that Hwanwoong bites at with a groan and nails to whatever of Seoho’s skin he can get. “You’re cute”

Hwanwoong huffs, kisses Seoho again—ruts down again once, twice—and Seoho digs his nails into his lower back again—and then Hwanwoong tenses, holds his breath with a pretty whine and _stills—_

“Dongju’s gonna scold you for the laundry” as Seoho moves his hand from Hwanwoong’s back, brings it up to take off Hwanwoong’s beanie (it was already half off, messy tufts of pink and blue sticking out in every direction), runs his fingers through Hwanwoong’s hair—gentle even if teasing.

“It’s your fault” Hwanwoong’s collapsed on top of him, body lax as he tries to _breathe,_ tries to get himself back together enough—enough to talk, tease back—

“You’re just so sensitive,” a kiss to Hwanwoong’s forehead, sweaty hair sticking to skin— “I can’t not tease you” and a little laugh, and Hwanwoong whines quietly as he hides in the crook of Seoho’s neck.

“You’ve gotten too confident” a weak bite to Seoho’s collarbone— “I hate you”

“You don’t” and Hwanwoong kisses Seoho quiet in retaliation—licks at his lips with hands on the back of his hair, movements a little clumsy in post-orgasm haze, yet still _demanding_ — “See?” Breathy when they pull away, Hwanwoong only rolls his eyes, kisses him again, tongue to Seoho’s lips and mouth—

“Hate you” so _so_ breathy—Hwanwoong’s everything pressed so _close,_ Seoho’s body feeling like fire _fire—_ “Hate that I need you”

“You just came?” Seoho’s hands cup Hwanwoong’s face—Hwanwoong leans into the touch with closed eyes, a little frown as he breathes from parted lips—

“I _know”_ and his eyes fall open, lock on Seoho’s with so _much—_ with need and love and _want—_ “just—”

“Greedy” scolding as he runs nails down Hwanwoong’s neck, collarbones, chest—

“Can’t help it” in a whine, body twitching towards and away from the touch all the same. “Missed you—need you—”

And then the car turns and stops, familiar street and buildings surrounding them— home.

“Carry me?” A pout as Seoho pushes him off and opens the door—directs an apology and extra tip to the poor taxi driver before turning to Hwanwoong with a defeated sigh.

“You can walk” as he slips his jacket on, lets Hwanwoong’s arms wrap around his neck—quiet giggles as they settle comfortably with Hwanwoong on Seoho’s back.

“Tired, sticky” quiet, whispered with a lilt of laughter on Seoho’s ear— and Seoho sighs, closes the car door and apologizes again, says a quiet thank you—makes his way to Hwanwoong’s building with a hum and a smile he doesn’t even try to hide—

They make it to Hwanwoong’s apartment with only kisses to Seoho’s neck and ears on the way—Seoho’s hands on Hwanwoong’s chest once he put him down at the elevator, Hwanwoong’s back against metal wall as they kiss on the way up—Hwanwoong opens the door with clumsy hands, throws keys and shoes and jackets messy by the door before he latches onto Seoho again—

Seoho kisses back with a bubbling laugh—a high giggle as Hwanwoong pulls him into his bedroom and kisses him against the door—hands to Seoho’s neck and hair as Hwanwoong _clings—_

“ _Seoho”_ something loud as they pull apart, Seoho’s hand on Hwanwoong’s lower back again—teasing and soft and _hot—_ “Need you—need you need you please—” and Seoho pushes him up from his back, kisses him quiet with bites to Hwanwoong’s lips—

“You’re so cute like this” he pulls back, leans down to kiss around Hwanwoong’s choker. “pretty little whore” and _god_ Seoho always has to steel himself to talk like this—even now, when they’ve been pushing and pulling for far too long—but it’s all so worth it for the way it makes Hwanwoong’s breath hitch, for the way it has Hwanwoong’s hands gripping so much _tighter_ to Seoho and for the way he whines— “you want me that much?”

“ _Yes”_ and Seoho can tell Hwanwoong’s at _his_ mercy—willing to follow Seoho’s pace and orders—pliant in his need and want to be fucked until he can’t remember his stress anymore— “Want your cock in me so much—”

“Want me to fuck you?” As his hand goes down to unbutton Hwanwoong’s pants, other one still running patterns on his back. “Even after all that? After rutting against me like that in the car?” and he strokes soft over Hwanwoong’s stained underwear, presses the heel of his hand against Hwanwoong’s cock _hard—_ hard enough to make him moan, words turned to nonsense as he loses himself a little more—gives in in _in_ to every one of Seoho’s words and touches— “Wanna cum again, baby?”

“Yes yes yes” nonsense _nonsense_ as he claws at Seoho’s front—ruts up against his hand, skin— “Want you—want you to fuck me—fill me up” a kiss, messy and noisy _noisy—_ “Cum in me—stain me _fuck me please—_ please please fuck fuck _fuck—_ ”

And _god_ —Seoho’s never getting used to that—to Hwanwoong’s filthy words once he’s worked up—to the way he’s shameless as he _begs,_ kisses Seoho and licks at his face, neck—throws his head back for Seoho’s lips to kiss and bite—lets Seoho push him back until he’s face up on the bed, legs spread and cock so _hard—_

“I’ll fuck you” as he pulls down Hwanwoong’s pants and underwear, throws them somewhere in the room, kisses him again before reaching for the bottle of lube in the small desk close by— “Take care of you—make it hurt until you cry”

Hwanwoong whines, grips at the bedsheets and _god_ does Seoho want to keep teasing his back—keep running his fingers to make Hwanwoong squirm, twitch against him—kiss him while he spreads him open with his fingers.

“Sit up” and Hwanwoong follows, eyes dazed and so _so_ pretty—and Seoho kisses him again, bites at Hwanwoong’s lips, teasing. “good boy” a hand petting through his hair, down to his chin— “Turn around—get on your knees for me”

Hwanwoong whines, fake and weak annoyance, but follows—settles on his hands and knees, hem of the shirt falling over his thighs, pretty and soft on his skin.

Seoho pops the bottle of lube open, pours lube on his fingers—considers if to warm it up for a second before deciding not to, because Hwanwoong likes his senses overwhelmed—likes the biting cold that makes it _hurt—_

Seoho leans in close, then, kisses at Hwanwoong’s lower back at the same time he pushes a finger in—slow pace in and out as he licks and kisses, bites soft _soft_ when he presses another finger in, pours more lube to his fingers and Hwanwoong’s skin—

Hwanwoong whines—falls to his elbows, face against the pillow as he rocks his hips against Seoho’s fingers, legs spread as he arches his back away from Seoho’s touch, drools all over the bedsheets and himself—leaks precum over skin, over drying cum that’s still _staining—_ knuckles going _white_ as he grips at the bedsheets with eyes shut tight _tight_ and cock still untouched—

He looks close again—so _so_ close—Seoho loves it, loves him—

So, he takes his fingers out, pours more lube that keeps dripping down Hwanwoong’s thighs, pushes back in with three fingers—slow but _enough,_ enough for Hwanwoong to get louder, spit pretty on his lips and cheeks and _chin,_ thighs shaking and breathing so _heavy_ —

He thrusts his fingers in and out once, twice—crooks them _just right_ for the third, fourth—

And then Hwanwoong’s almost screaming—loud and pretty when Seoho bites at his back again, runs his free hand through wet thighs at the same time he fucks into him _hard—_

Hwanwoong doesn’t hold his breath as he comes this time—spills white over the bedsheets with a loud moan and everything _everything_ shaking, little tremors that just don’t seem to end as Seoho’s fingers keep fucking into him, merciless through his high—

Until Hwanwoong’s _crying,_ little hiccups from his lips—a sob that has him shaking when Seoho pulls his fingers out, carefully turns Hwanwoong around to settle him on his back.

“You okay?” Seoho’s hand to Hwanwoong’s cheek, careful, _kind—_ “Hwanwoong, hey”

“Yes” shaky, said in a breath and so _so_ quiet— Seoho gives him a soft smile, a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“Should we stop?” Hwanwoong only shakes his head, eyes unfocused and shiny with tears— breathing ragged and everything a _mess—_ “Are you sure?”

“’m okay” and he finds Seoho’s eyes—gives him a smile, a weak _weak_ hand gripping to the side of Seoho’s shirt— “just—stressed—”

“You don’t usually cry so fast” a laugh, another kiss— and Hwanwoong kisses back weakly, lets out a wet laugh with eyes closed. “That pent-up?”

A nod. “Told you—” a shaky exhale, Hwanwoong’s hand falling on the bedsheets again. “Told you I missed you” a pout, a soft _soft_ kiss— “need you, still” and Seoho can feel that Hwanwoong’s _burning,_ blush on his cheeks and down his neck—vulnerable for Seoho only, letting himself fall apart and _need—_

“I love you” it slips out from Seoho’s lips in a second—a second of overwhelming _emotion,_ overwhelming love _love_ for Hwanwoong—for the trust he gives him, for the way he breathes and smiles and laughs and—

Hwanwoong’s breath hitches, another round of tears he doesn’t stop from the corners of his eyes—and his lips are parted a second, caught off guard, before they close—

And then he’s laughing—soft and pretty as he covers his face with one hand—laughs through his tears and Seoho’s heart _aches—_

He feels his own face _burn—_ feels _himself_ about to cry and hide hide _hide—_

He doesn’t, not now, he won’t hide now—

“Don’t do that” shaking—shattered voice as Hwanwoong sniffles—lets Seoho take his hand, intertwine their fingers as their held hands fall on the bed—

“Do what?” And Seoho can’t stop smiling—can’t stop the burn of tears and the way his voice _shakes_ —

“ _That—”_ Hwanwoong squeezes his hand, laughs through another sob— “Don’t just suddenly—” and then he just whines—something cut off and pretty as he leans up and kisses Seoho again—again— _again—_

“What?” And Seoho _knows—_ but he asks anyway, voice a playful, bubbling laugh—lips soft against Hwanwoong’s—kissing over and over and over—until Hwanwoong’s crying subsides, until he stops shaking, free hand to the side of Seoho’s face and smile on pretty _pretty_ lips—

“I love you too” with a laugh, a bite at Seoho’s lip— “idiot” and another kiss—and more to Hwanwoong’s cheeks, to the corners of his eyes and over tear tracks—

“Good now?” And Hwanwoong hums—gives Seoho a nod and a smile—

“Fuck me now?” Seoho snorts—bumps their foreheads together with a dumb lovesick toothy smile he can’t hold back—

“You’re so horny” as he gets the lube he dropped at some point again, pushes Hwanwoong so he scoots back a little bit—gets on his knees on the bed. “How do you live”

“Happily?” As he pushes himself up on his elbows, cocks his head to the side with a grin— as Seoho laughs again, remembers his pants are very much still in place, has to stand up to toss them and his underwear somewhere in the room—gets back on his knees.

“Sure you do” he opens the lube again, pours it on his hand—does his best to warm it up at least a little bit before wrapping his fingers around himself—he lets out a gasp, pent-up _everything_ from the night so far hitting him full-force as he spreads lube as best as he can, hands and everything shaking with so much _everything—_

“You’re needy too” whiny—something playful. Seoho rolls his eyes, gets himself positioned as best as he can—pushes one of Hwanwoong’s legs up—

“Not as much as you” and he pushes in, breathing cut off and noises quiet _quiet—_ noises that Hwanwoong matches with loud whines of his own, with hands clawing at the bedsheets and whole body _shaking—_

He goes slow—takes his time—stops once he bottoms out and just _waits—_ eyes on Hwanwoong’s face, on his parted lips, on the way his eyes are squeezed _shut_ and pretty—

Focuses on the way Hwanwoong breathes—the sound of it—the way his chest rises and falls under his shirt—

Focuses on the pretty choker still around Hwanwoong’s neck—on long sleeves that cover Hwanwoong’s hands—

On the way everything _feels—_ the brunt of _want_ in every nerve ending—the brunt of _needing—_ needing _Hwanwoong—_ the feel of skin and sweat and thoughts that turn turn _turn_ until—

“Move” weak—together with a twitch of Hwanwoong’s hips—together with hazy eyes falling open and—

“Okay” a smile, a breath—

And then Seoho pulls out—pushes back in _fast,_ knocks the breath out of Hwanwoong—sets a pace that’s shallow but _fast fast fast—_

“Fuck—” and _god,_ Hwanwoong’s not even moving—he’s just taking—taking whatever Seoho will give him with his head thrown back and with so many pretty _pretty_ noises and words that are nothing and filthy and and _and—_

“You’re really so cute today” and he slows down, focuses on fucking Hwanwoong _hard—_ “Taking so well” another thrust, one that hits _right_ and has Hwanwoong loud _loud—_ “Such a good” and his own breathing cuts off, a whine spilling from his lips as he pushes in again—“and pretty whore—” and words are hard to think and let out and steeling himself is so _much_ but—but Hwanwoong is whining and begging and so _so_ pretty and noisy and then _god_ nothing else matters if Hwanwoong’s happy nothing else nothing else _nothing—_

“Seoh—” cut off by a sharp breath, sharp movement—Seoho’s hands to Hwanwoong’s hips, knees _burning_ with friction against the bedsheets— “Close—close close _close”_

Hwanwoong’s legs wrap around Seoho—everything tense and shaky and burning _burning_ when he moves again—brings Hwanwoong closer _closer closer—_ until his hips are raised off the bed and his legs are clinging to Seoho and he’s crying crying _crying_ again as he comes all over himself, body shaking and sobs wrecking through everything even as he whines and begs begs _begs—_ begs for more more _more_ in a stream that’s all choked and mixed together and _please please keep going please fuck fuck_ fuck _Seoho Seoho more please please it hurts it hurts it’s so good so good it hurts please please—_

Seoho’s orgasm hits _hard_ —hits like a blow that knocks the wind out of him, has him collapsing forward and against Hwanwoong—breathing heavy _heavy_ and world white and sepia and black before it comes back—

And Hwanwoong’s shaking so _bad—_ body lax and eyes _gone_ but _needy,_ clinging to Seoho as best as he can when he’s got no strength left—clinging with slurred nonsense and crying and _begging—_

Seoho’s head spins—spins as he pushes himself up, pulls out of Hwanwoong with a quiet noise—leans down to kiss him, hand to his cock to jerk him off, pace fast and messy messy _messy—_

Hwanwoong kisses back—noisy and wet and so _uncoordinated—_ knocks their teeth and noses together as he whines—falls apart in Seoho’s arms as he comes all over both of them _again_ and is left trembling _—_ weak and teary eyed and so so _beautiful—_

“Woongie?” Hwanwoong replies with only a whine—with shallow breathing and eyes that are unseeing and so happy— “Come back, hey”

“’m here” so _quiet—_ quiet as he leans into Seoho’s hand, kind on his face before Seoho runs it through Hwanwoong’s hair— pushes back sweaty bangs with a small smile—

“Where?” Soft soft _soft and in love—_

“Home” a second—Hwanwoong closes his eyes, sniffles once, twice— “Bed, home”

“Good” a kiss to his cheek—to his lips— “Can you move?”

A shake of his head. Hwanwoong opens his eyes, then, lets them focus and un-focus on Seoho’s face— “It hurts”

“C’mere” Seoho sighs, playful and happy, pulls Hwanwoong up until he’s sitting— eyes a little more focused and sniffles dying down. “God, you’re _heavy”_

Hwanwoong throws him a weak glare—breaks into a smile, leans up to take Seoho’s lips. “You’re just weak”

“Absolutely” deadpan even as he smiles, too, stretches with a sigh— “Let’s go shower?”

“Don’t wanna” and he rubs at his eyes— sleepy as he blinks at nothing and stains his hands with messed up eyeshadow. “I’m tired”

“You’re also nasty” Hwanwoong only groans—seems to relent, anyway, lets Seoho pick him up with a little effort— “Then we sleep, okay? I’m also tired”

“kay” as he nuzzles into Seoho’s neck, leaves little kisses without much thought.

Thankfully, they make it to the bathroom without falling over—and then Seoho helps Hwanwoong out of his shirt, takes off the choker, too—rids them both of any and all clothes left before dragging Hwanwoong into the shower—

And it’s a struggle—cleaning Hwanwoong up is a struggle—a struggle to run tissues under warm water on his thighs—everywhere stained and dirty with _way_ too much lube and cum—

And then Seoho washes his hair, too, lets himself kiss Hwanwoong a few times under running water—and maybe they take a little too long, but it’s okay, they can take their time, there’s no rush—

Seoho has to dry Hwanwoong up, too—not because Hwanwoong can’t, but because he doesn’t _want_ to—careful towelling to his hair before he wraps him up and kisses him again—throws a towel over himself and takes Hwanwoong’s hand all the way back to his room—

He ends up having to change the bedsheets, too, while Hwanwoong puts on his pyjamas and yawns—all too cute with still-wet hair and too-long sleeves and pants—

Seoho just throws on a t-shirt and shorts, tidies up clean bedsheets before turning back to Hwanwoong and offering his hand.

Of course, Hwanwoong takes it—falls together on the bed and under bedsheets, face buried in Seoho’s chest and breathing calm _calm—_

“Hyung” sleepy, but he’s trying his best—Hwanwoong’s trying his best, eyes barely opening as he looks up at Seoho.

“Yeah?” He runs a hand through Hwanwoong’s hair, face.

“Thank you” and Hwanwoong kisses him, all soft and sleepy and so so _perfect— “_ For being good to me” another kiss “For letting me fall” and another “For taking care of me” and another another _another—_ “Love you” and then he rests their foreheads together, takes Seoho’s hand in his. “Really love you lots” and there’s so _much_ in Hwanwoong’s words and gestures—hidden ‘thank you’s he won’t voice but Seoho can _hear—_

_Thank you for doing all this for me—thank you for giving me so much—_

_Thank you for understanding me, thank you for not judging me—_

_Thank you for being in love with me—_

“Love you too” and its Seoho who kisses him this time, squeezes the hand he's holding with love _love—_ “glad I can do well for you” a breathy laugh, “You kinky idiot”

And Hwanwoong laughs, too, headbutts Seoho with no strength—gives him a pretty smile before letting his eyes close—

“You did good today, too” a whisper—Seoho runs his free hand through Hwanwoong’s hair, tucks it back and behind his ear— “like always” and Hwanwoong hums, leans into Seoho’s touch with a smile that’s so _peaceful—_

“Sleep well”

And another kiss—and Hwanwoong’s breathing steady as he falls asleep—and Hwanwoong’s warmth in Seoho’s heart, hands, _thoughts—_

And Seoho falls asleep with that warmth—falls asleep feeling warm warm _warm_ and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hwanwoong is needy and horny as hell because im gay!
> 
> i wrote this last month and its jsut been sitting there in my docs since . sorry if thers any typos i didnt catch mwah thanks for reading
> 
> >> this. since i wrote this a whole ago i mightve missed some tags just now please let me know if i missed anything important holy shit
> 
> [main twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/moonr_vn)


End file.
